Untold Stories
by Lalekova
Summary: "Smart guy Naya thought, knowing it was almost impossible to keep Heather close. She thought of her as if she was a bird. Not a tiny singing bird like a sparrow, but a big strong one like an eagle, proud, free and almost impossible to keep caged. If you tried so, against better knowledge, you would end up scaring her away." HEYA!
1. Chapter 1

_Heya. Nuff' said, deal with it bitches._

* * *

**_Part 1_**

_Introduction_

She pulled her hair back behind her ear, her eyes constantly on her best friend sitting on the other side of the table chatting with the two guys that had just bought them drinks a few minutes ago. She hadn't even been in the mood to go out, but since she couldn't say no to Heathers begging she had eventually admitted to going out on a beer. Usually that meant they would stay out till the early morning getting drunk and doing stupid things until they were too exhausted to stay awake. Even though they always said it would only be "one beer, to relax from an exhausting day" both of them new that it never stayed one, they'd always end up meeting some referring to Heather "interesting people" mostly guys who would buy them drinks and talk to them until both of them would get bored and find a way to escape. Naya had never really understood why Heather would want to talk to them in the first place, she'd rather enjoy the night out with her best friend just having fun and getting drunk instead of listening to some boring compliments or life stories by strangers. But Heather seemed to enjoy the attention of all those hopeless boys that seemed to fall for her in seconds whenever she walked into a bar. Usually it took about 15 minutes for the first one to get the courage to walk towards them and start talking. Most of the time it meant that Naya would be stuck with this person for the rest of the night until Heather decided it was time to leave.

So now she was listening to one Steve and Chris or whatever their names were telling them some really boring story about their life as surfers. She wasn't really listening anyway. Before she had met Heather she probably would have felt like she should pretend to be interested until she was so drunk that she would start to make out with one of them. But since she and Heather were friends she felt like there was no point in doing things like these anymore.

Heather giggled over some seemingly really funny comment by the dark haired one of the boys.

"Do you want something to drink?" that was the other one talking to Naya. She nodded without even looking at him. "Okay I'll get you a drink, be right back."

She didn't respond, he probably would try to get her drunk until he'd realize that there was no way he was gonna get lucky tonight.

Naya grinned at the thought. Even though Heather was really flirty with all the guys they met she had never really spend the night with one of them. Naya probably would feel sorry for all those lost souls that probably thought they'd found the love of their lives in her blond friend for one night, but somehow it was too funny to watch all those idiots making fools out of their selves.

By the way Heather was talking and leaning into Chris (or Steve) Naya could tell that she was pretty wasted already.

"I have to go to the toilette" She stated, interrupting the conversation. Just when she made the first step in the direction of the toilette Heather jumped out of her seat.

"Wait, I'm joining you." She giggled and wiggled her eyebrows in a seductive way, leaving the guy grinning of the thought what two girls could be doing in a bathroom together.

It had always been that way, Heather had always been really flirty towards her, making comments about her butt and how hot she looked constantly. And to be honest Naya had never really mind. She wasn't much of a flirty person, but ever since she had met Heather her confidence seemed to have gotten a little boost.

So it was just natural when Heather grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the bathroom door.

Naya enjoyed the feeling of Heathers hand in hers. It felt like it belonged there. It felt save and for some reason filled Naya with proud. Heather pushed the door open and slammed her back against the toilet wall on the opposite side, giggling and staring at Naya, who opened a stall to use the toilette and also to escape Heathers gaze on her that for some reason made her really nervous.

She heard someone in the other bathroom stall sigh and grinned.

"Those guys are really nice, hm?"

"I guess..." Naya answered. She didn't really like these conversations. She knew in the end they probably wouldn't see those boys ever again, and heathers attraction towards them would end as soon as they'd eventually start trying to take the two of them home.

"Puuuh, I can't believe how drunk I am!"

"I knooow, same! Those two tequila shots definitely weren't a good idea."

Naya pulled out of the stall and turned towards the sink to wash her hands. Heather stumbled out of her stall behind her, only now realizing how drunk she was and walked up behind her. Naya could feel her presence before she even saw it in the mirror. She could feel Heathers front pressed up against her back and her hot breath hitting her neck in slow puffs. Two arms wrapped around her stomach and Naya couldn't help but close her eyes as she felt the heat radiating from the body pressed against hers. Heather laid her chin on her shoulder and Naya opened her eyes to look at Heather in the mirror. Heather pressed a quick kiss against her cheek and as surprising as she had hugged Naya she took a step back and giggled drunkenly.

Even though Naya had a weird feeling in her stomach and felt the need to question the situation that had taken place only seconds ago she chose to ignore it.

They left the bathroom and went back to the table where the two guys were waiting. As they reached the table Naya spotted two new shot glasses in front of hers and heathers seat on the table. This was gonna be an exhausting night.

* * *

_Whatup fellas. Feel free to verbally destroy this peace of shit._

_greetz lalekova_


	2. Chapter 2

_Paste your document here..._

_kay, if you say so internet._

* * *

_CHAPTER 1_

After half an hour of more boring chatting and drinking a new tune started playing and Heather jumped out of her chair screaming "THIS IS MY SONG – Common, let's dance."

Naya was too drunk to even argue about it, even though she wasn't really in the mood to dance and as Heather pulled her out of her chair and towards the dance floor she didn't really put up a fight. The two guys joined them and while the taller one of them turned towards Heather and started dancing like he wasn't really in control of his body, throwing his arms around like a helicopter, the other one turned towards Naya. He tried to grab her hands but Naya, who was more annoyed than flattered by the fact he was hitting on her turned her back towards him. The guy took as a sign to step even closer towards her and danced as close as even possible, pressing his crotch against her ass. Naya just continued dancing completely ignoring the way he was basically trying to dry-hump her back. Suddenly Heather stood in front of her. Obviously she was an amazing dancer. Naya was mesmerized by the way her hips were moving to the beat. The boys were completely forgotten when Heather started pulling Naya by her hands closer to her dancing body. She laid her hands on Nayas hips and they started moving in perfect sync. With a swift motion Heather turned Naya around so that she was dancing with her back to Heather. She started waving and therefor grinding into her. Heather laid her hands on Nayas stomach and pressed her closer if that was even possible. Her lips were resting on Nayas neck. This felt perfect to Naya, her and Heather's body becoming one through the music. Only Girl by Rihanna started playing and Naya could here Heather whisper the lyrics into her ear. The boys, totally left aside just stood a few meters away from them, watching this intense intimate moment between the two hot girls. It wasn't hard to tell that they were a little bit confused, not knowing if they should be turned on by the sight or frightened by the fact that the two girls had such a strong almost sexual tension between them.

Naya laid her head back so it was resting on Heathers shoulder while Heather continued moving both of their bodies together. Naya wasn't a bad dancer but she was a bit awkward and shy when it came to just dancing in front of people without having a choreography to follow through, but with Heather on her side leading her it just felt natural and right.

The way Heathers hands were roaming over Nayas body almost felt possessive, as if watching her dance with one of the guys only a few seconds ago made her angry and she wanted to prove that Naya belonged to her only. And Naya loved it. She loved how people saw them as two of a kind, as something that they couldn't possibly ever get separated. It filled her with proud that people used "Hemo and Naya" whenever they talked about them just as if they were two halves of the same person. They never asked just one of them to hangout, if Naya went, it meant Heather went, if Heather went, Naya would surely be with her. It was like unwritten law of physic that everybody was aware of.

When the last notes of the song started playing Heather slowly removed herself from her spot behind Naya and Naya immediately felt a little disappointment filling her stomach. She turned around to where Heather had been dancing with her only seconds ago, just to see her dancing with the tall blonde guy who had his arms wrapped around her as if her was afraid of her running away from him every second. _Smart guy_ Naya thought, knowing it was almost impossible to keep Heather close. She thought of her as if she was a bird. Not a tiny singing bird like a sparrow, but a big strong one like an eagle, proud, free and almost impossible to keep caged. If you tried so, against better knowledge, you would end up scaring her away.

Naya was probably the one who got closest to doing the almost impossible thing of attaching Heather to her. Ever since Heather and Taylor her longtime boyfriend broke up it seemed like Heather was trying to enjoy her freedom as much as possible.

Naya felt a bit dizzy maybe because of the flashing lights, the loud music or maybe because of the fact that ever since she and Heather had shared that moment on the dancefloor her heart was beating like a maniac.

She motioned towards nobody in particular that she was gonna go outside to smoke a cigarette and get some fresh air, and left the bar.

* * *

_Thanks for all the nice... oh wait, nevermind._

_Anyways, has one of you ever tasted what human meat tastes like?_

_Medium rare please. :)_

_Just jokin ;)_

_No I'm not._


	3. Chapter 3

_today at work I spat into someones food. that was amazing. than i ate it._

_hey you nice little butt muffins that reviewed, thanks for letting me know that u like it, but honestly, even if you hated it and were racist aliens from mars that came her to eat all the beef on the world and kill Oarack Babama I wouldn't give a fuck._

_...actually maybe a little one, cause beef is delicious. sometimes. (only from happy new zealand cows!)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

A few hours later the four of them (Heather, Naya, whats-his-face, and the other lame guy) were walking around in the cool fresh air of a dark summer night. Naya was walking with her hands in her pockets a little bit in front of the other three, even though the guy that had been hitting on her all night was trying to keep up with her. She felt a bit sorry for him, he had hoplessely been trying to get her attention all night without success and was slowly running out of conversation topics. Even though Naya had had a lot of drinks and could feel the alcohol buzzing through her veins she wasn't quite sure if she would be drunk enough to possibly make out with him. Although this guy was quite handsome and cute, to her it seemed more like an effort than a delight.

Caught up in her thoughts she was taken by surprise as she felt a thin arm sneaking its way around her own, linking their arms, so the two of them were walking next to each other in synch. She turned her head to look who had interrupted her try to ignore the monologue-like attempts of Steve (she had decided to call him Steve since she really couldn't remember his actual name) to have a conversation with her and saw Heather dorky smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back and once again a warm bubble of happiness erupted in her stomach.

"So do you girls wanna come back to my place? I have an amazing view over the city from the balcony of my apartment…" That was the blonde guy talking.

Naya looked at Heather questioningly. Of course Naya could think of at least 5 things she'd rather do than going to this guys apartment to see him trying his luck with Heather while getting hit on by cute little Steve. But she was used to letting Heather decide if she wanted too or not. And there was no way in hell that she'd let Heather go there all alone.

Heather searched Nayas eyes for a second, they had developed this kind of communication over the years of their friendship, so that in uncomfortable situations they could easily find out what the the other one was thinking.

"Noooo, maybe next time Rob!" heather finally stated and left Nayas side to bump her shoulder into ROB's playfully grinning her contagious beautiful grin.

"Are you sure? We can have so much more fun up there, the nights not over yet, it's way to early!" Rob looked seriously disappointed.

"Noo, sorry, not today. We are tired." Heather responded giggling.

"Are you guys hungry?" Steve asked.

Heather couldn't deny the fact that her stomach craved for something greasy to put up with the tons of alcohol that were in her system.

"I wouldn't mind grabbing a little snack before we go home." She stated.

"Chicken wings it is then" Rob said and the four of them walked up to a small fastfood restaurant that was about to close.

She and Steve went inside to order their food while Rob and Heather waited outside. While Naya waited for her food to be served she constantly shot small glances to her best friend outside who right now was laughing at something hilarious that Rob must had said. The next time she turned around to see what the two were doing she saw Rob pulling the blond girl behind a small bush to what seemed like giving her a hug. Naya was alerted immediately. She felt a small pain erupt in her chest at the thought that Heather might be making out with this idiot in this exact moment.

She knew that he had no right to feel this way and blamed it on the alcohol.

As their food finally arrived she grabbed it immediately and rushed outside without even waiting for Steve.

The moment she stepped outside into the cold night Heather came out from behind the bush, her face reddened as if she had been caught doing something that she shouldn't. She looked back at Rob and giggled.

The sight made Naya feel sick to her stomach. She was used to Heather making out with random guys when she was drunk, but that didn't make the little feeling of betrayal go away that she felt every time she had to watch Heather doing it. She didn't quite understand those feelings she had and most of the times just tried to ignore them and hide them deep down inside.

As if Heather could feel the discomfort of her best friend she walked up to her and hugged her, nuzzling her nose into her neck.

"Let's run away from these douches!" she whispered into Nayas ear.

Feeling her friends breath on her ear made Naya shiver. She didn't understand how Heather was making her feel so confused and angry and happy at the same time. It was as if all her emotions were just concentrated on Heather and no matter what she did her heart reacted stronger to it than it had ever to anybody else in her life.

Naya nodded in response to Heathers suggestion and Heather took her best friends hand in her own, turned around to the two guys who were patiently waiting for them.

"Sorry guys, but we have to leave you now. Have fun tonight!" Heather shouted. Then she started running, pulling her best friend behind her, constantly laughing at her own cheekiness. Naya shot an apologetic look two the two guys who just remained still, staring at the two of them running down the street and disappearing around the next corner.

As soon as the two guys were out of sight Heather stopped and started laughing. Naya grinned at her, trying to catch her breath after this small sprint.

When Heather finally stopped laughing she just looked at Naya and said "Can I crash at your place tonight Nay?"

Naya just nodded and smiled at her.

* * *

_Heeey, can I please get a 16 hotwings bucket, two large fries, mash'n'gravy and a large coke for takeaway?_

_Awesome thank! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_why am i always hungry? i just tried to make garlic bread. didnt work... bummer._

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

By the time the too drunk girls finally arrived at Nayas front door, the chicken wings were gone, and Naya was exhausted. They had walked the whole way home, with their arms linked to stabilize both of their drunk-walks. But they soon had discovered that since both of them were pretty much wasted it wasn't really a good idea. Several times they had ended up lying on the ground laughing and giggling until one of them had decided it was time to walk on.

But that hadn't been the only reason why it had took both of them so long to walk home. On the way to Nayas house they had passed a little park. The two of them knew it very well since sometimes they came there to have a few relaxing hours on the lake that was in the middle of the park.

As soon as Heather realized where they were she had run from Nayas side towards the lake screaming "Catch me if you can Nay Nay!" It had taken Naya two seconds to realize what was going on and as soon as the information had reached her brain she started running behind Heather, chasing her until Heather had stopped, standing one meter in front of the lake, facing it. Naya had stopped running and slowly walked up behind her.

The reflection of the full moon sparkling at them from the Water it was completely silent. The only thing moving were the small, almost nonexistent waves on the water.

"It's beautiful…" Heather had whispered awestricken.

Naya hadn't been able to stop herself and had wrapped her arms around heathers stomach from behind and pull her in as close as possible. Heathers arms had naturally found their way above nayas, where she had wrapped even her hands around Nayas.

The moment had had something magical. As they had been standing there, in the cold wind of the night, Nayas head on Heathers shoulder no one but the moon witnessing this intimate moment between the two girls. They both had listened to the silent melody that the wind and the small waves seemed to have composed only for them. Naya didn't wanna let go and neither did Heather. It felt like they had been standing there for ours in what seemed like, silent enjoyment both of them trying to memorize this beautiful moment as much as possible. Until Naya had felt Heather shivering a little and had whispered: „Let's go home, Hemo." not letting Heather go before she had pecked her cheek.

The rest of the way had been less giggly and loud. It had seemed like both of them where caught up in their own thoughts.

So now they were standing on the front porch waiting for Naya to find her key. Heather was leaning against the door grinning at Naya, while she was desperately looking through her pockets. Heather was watching Naya intensively without Naya noticing it. She let her eyes roam down and then back up again over the brunette's girls body, starting at her thin legs that were pressedin a really tight black pants, showing her curvy hips perfectly. Next she was looking at her stomach that was slightly showing through her white shirt, flat and fit. Heathers eyes now wandered further up, focusing on nayas breasts for a split second before wandering up even higher only to be met by Nayas eyes, who had obviously without heather noticing, found the key and was now staring at heather questioningly with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" Heather said playfully annoyed, as if it was totally normal checking out your best friend while she wasn't looking.

Naya just rolled her eyes.

She was about to unlock the door when a thought seemed to hit her mind and she looked back at Heather.

"So, is Rob a good kisser?" she tried to sound casual, as if she didn't really care about the answer, although her insides felt like wild and angry cobras at the thought of some dumb disgusting guys lips on Heathers.

Heather could see straight through Naya's try to cover her emotions. Naya was a good actress, but it was almost impossible for her to trick her best friend who knew her so well, she could basically read her like an open book.

"Yes, it was amazing and romantic and perfect." She said, her voice sounding dreamy. She was watching Nayas face closely, trying to get a reaction out of her.

She could see Naya's face go from angry, to disgusted, to sad and then back to what was obviously supposed to look uninterested.

"Well… that's good for you I guess." She finally said before Heather burst out into laughter.

"I was just kidding Nay! It was horrible and disgusting but fun."

Naya forced a smile onto her face even though she was frustrated that Heather had manipulated her so easily.

"Oh common, is that jealousy I spot in your voice?" Heather asked, half joking.

"No? Why would I be jealous, he was ugly anyways!" Naya said sounding a bit bitterer than she had intended to.

"…that's not what I meant." Heather whispered the words more than actually speaking them.

Naya, who hadn't really heard her friend's last words acoustically simply started using the key to unlock the door. Therefore she had to stand close to the door, and since Heather was leaning against it she once again was in close proximity to Heather. She had her eyes on the keyhole needing all of her concentration to fit the key into the whole, the alcohol making the task almost impossible. Realizing how close her face was to Heathers she stopped in her movement and stared at Heathers mouth before looking up into her eyes, which were staring back at hers intensely, searching for something. The tension between the two bodies was almost unbearable. Her body moved on its own accord, moving her face closer to her friends as if pulled by an invisible force when suddenly the door clicked and gave in so that Heather who had been leaning against it fell backwards into Nayas house. The sight of Heather falling to the ground waving her arms like a helicopter, trying to find something to hold on to keep herself from falling was hilarious and Naya couldn't help but laughing out loud.

Heather, who was now lying on the ground, looked confused and a little bit hurt as if she didn't quite understand how she had ended up lying on the ground out of the blue. The look on her face made the whole situation even funnier for Naya who was now on her knees not being able to stand up straight anymore because of how the laughing was shaking her limbs.

"Don't laugh at me." Heather stated pouting.

"Sorry honey, but that was just hilarious!"

"How did that even happen? One moment we were…." She stopped for a second, as if she was searching for the right expression to describe what they had been doing just moment before her fall had interrupted them. "…just standing there and then suddenly I was lying here." She finally said.

"Shit, I think you really need some sleep, Hemo."

"Why? Don't say I am drunk, you're at least just as drunk!"

"Whateverrrr.." Naya said doing her "ghetto" accent while holding her arm out to Heather to help her up.

* * *

_hey u!_

_yes u! wanna be friends? _

_cool, I'm lalekova and I'm from the internet._

_no shit, you're from the internet too? thats so cool!_

_oh, you gotta leave? yeah okay, that's cool i guess.._

_see you soon internetfriend :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4**_

After another 30 minutes in which Naya told Heather at least six times to change her clothes and get ready for bed Naya finally came out of her bathroom and walked towards her bed which was holding a very cute-looking Heather who was currently lying on her side with her eyes closed, the blanket wrapped around her body. _She must be asleep already_ Naya thought before switching of the light and slowly getting under the blanket, trying not to wake up Heather. She lay down with her back towards Heather, trying to give her some privacy but not even 10 seconds after she finally had found her comfortable position two arms wrapped around her from behind and Heather nuzzled closer to her. Naya couldn't help but grin by the feeling of Heather spooning her and feeling the other girl's breath on her Neck once again. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling happy and tired. She knew in the back of her head there were some thoughts and questions waiting to attack her in the morning that she had pushed aside for tonight, but she chose to ignore them for as long as possible.

"Can u play some music on your iPod NayNay?" heather whispered into her ear in her baby voice that she always used towards Naya when she was really drunk and tired.

Naya didn't really respond but reached for her iPod and put her "sleeping" playlist on that she had started creating one day after Heather had stayed over for the first time, since she knew how much Heather loved to listen to music while falling asleep. Kiss me by Six Pence None The Richer started playing. Once again Naya closed her eyes preparing for sleep.

And she was almost asleep when a movement on the small skin revealing spot where her shirt stopped and her shorts didn't start yet made her come back to reality.

One of Heathers fingers was slightly drawing small constant patterns on her skin. Amazed by the feeling that it send through her whole body like little electro shocks Naya stayed completely still. Even though she tried not to react to the amazing feeling her body decided different and goose bumps erupted all over her body.

She wasn't sure if Heather knew what effect her small showing of affection had on her, hell, she wasn't even sure if Heather was awake and doing it on purpose or if she was asleep already.

All she knew was that this moment probably couldn't have ever been more perfect in any other version of this universe.

She didn't know if she would've reacted different to the whole situation, if she would have been comfortable with this, if it wasn't for all the alcohol and exhaustion but right now she couldn't have cared less.

After several minutes she could feel another movement coming from the body that was wrapped around her. It must have been the blondes head because suddenly she could feel her nose slowly gliding up the side of her neck, until it was right under her ear. It was undeniable that this definitely affected Naya in places that probably weren't appropriate for the situation she was in. But one thing was for sure now: Heather was awake.

* * *

_Hey internetfriend!_

_How are you today?_

_Yeah, me too. It's too hot over here and too many fucking mosquitos._

_What do you say? It's winter at your place?_

_Weird. I could've sworn it's hot as shit out here._


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER 5_**

"Naya?" Heather whispered into Nayas ear.

Her breath hitting a spot right under her ear and she choked the urge to shiver.

Again Naya chose to not say anything but showed that she was awake, by lightly covering heathers hand on her hips with one of her own.

"I can't imagine my life without you."

Naya was in lack of responses to this. She again moved her arm reached behind her own head and laid her hand onto Heathers cheek.

She felt Heather drawing in a giant breath as if she was trying to breathe her in and without really understanding why, she felt a small single tear leaving her eye, running down her cheek and hitting the bed sheet right beneath her face.

Heathers own hand now left its place on her hip and caught her hand on the blonde's cheek. She linked their hands and Naya guided both of their arms down to her stomach.

Heather first kissed the spot right behind her ear than her neck and finally left a small peck on her shoulder before she finally not without keeping her lips against Nayas skin for a few second lay her head back down on her pillow.

And both of them finally drifted to sleep, unaware, that later in her life Naya was gonna point out this exact moment as the moment that would make her in a future that both of them were oblivious to, eventually realize what she had been missing most of her life.

* * *

After what seemed like only seconds of sleep Naya woke up. The light of the moon still shining through her window told her, that it couldn't have been more than two hours of sleep.

She turned away from the window to find a more comfortable position and was pleasantly surprised when she found a sleeping girl lying next to her, facing her with closed eyes and a peaceful expression on her face. Their faces were only inches apart and the blonde girls freckles were sparkling in the moonlight.

When a streak of Heathers hair fell into her face Naya started moving her arm to pull it out of her face, only to stop in midair for a second of insecurity. Finally she decided to do it anyways and with the lightest touch Naya removed the hair from heathers face and pulled it back behind her ear. Afterwards without thinking about without even knowing why, Naya lay her hand on Heathers cheek. It was a simple touch but once again Naya felt like it was the only right thing to do, it was the only natural action her body seemed to be able to in this second. It was like she felt the need to make sure that the girl next to her was not just a product of her drunk imagination, that it was real, that this was real.

The second she touched Heathers face Heathers eyes sprung open and she stared into Nayas eyes. Naya wanted to pull away, taken by surprise by the fact that her best friend was awake and aware of what she was doing. But before she fully could pull away one simple word left Heathers lips.

"Don't."

Naya understood and kept her hand on the spot, caressing Heathers cheek with her thumb.

Heathers eyes closed again immediately and her breathing slowed down again. She had fallen asleep again.

"Why can't things always be this simple?" Naya whispered more to herself than to anyone else.

But deep down beneath her drunken exhausted mind she knew the answer.

This wasn't reality. Of course it was, in this exact moment, this was the only reality. In this moment, covered by alcohol and darkness, she and Heather were the only two people in this beautiful universe they had built just for the two of them. But tomorrow, everything was gonna be as if these few little beautiful moments that felt more real to Naya than anything else she had ever experienced or felt were gonna fade back into the dark invisible parts of their minds that were reserved only for the two of them. _Or maybe only for me _Naya thought.

She didn't even know what all of this was about, she was searching for an answer without knowing the actual question. The only thing she knew was that she was confused beyond her own understanding. And that every day, every single second outside of her and Heathers small privat universe felt wrong and twisted for some reason. As if she was following the wrong directions, as if she wasn't living her own life anymore, as if she was living a copy of her own life, a black and white version. And somehow it was Heathers fault. Somehow, all of her thoughts just as much as every single question and every single answer sooner or later led to Heather. Her best friend, her soul mate. She felt like she had given up some of her own individuality and independence, just to become one person with the beautiful blond dancer. And now she was only half the person she was supposed to be. She was an actress, starring in her own life every single day, without actually living it.

It couldn't be healthy, being so close to your best friend. Melting to one with someone else.

_This has to stop…_ Naya thought with the last energy while her eyes fell shut slowly. _Somehow… I have to stop it… I have to find a way out of this mess… soon…_ and she drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 6**_

The next morning she awake to the horrible loud and annoying sound of a phone ringing.

"…what the fuck..?" a sleepy sounding voice asked.

"…shut up…" Naya answered to whoever was stealing her precious sleeping time.

Her head was hurting. No, not just her head, HER WHOLE BODY was in pain.

The ringing didn't stop. It didn't even seem to care that she was trying to sleep. So rude!

"Nayaaaaaaa…" again the other sleepy voice talked a little bit louder.

"What?" Naya snorted. This was shit. The fucking ringing wouldn't stop. And now Naya couldn't ignore the fact that the sun was blinding her anymore. Also there was something that felt like a human arm on her stomach. Weird..

"Naaayaaaaaaaaaaa…"

"WHAT?!" Naya screamed, this was seriously pissing her off.

"YOUR PHONE! YOUR DAMN PHONE IS RINGING."

Her eyes shot open, and the scene that was taking place in front of her eyes would have been funny if she wasn't so hung over. Heather and her were tangled in sheets, Heather lay half on top of her, one arm draped over her stomach, while Naya lay in a very unnatural and as she know realized really uncomfortable position on the edge of her own bed.

Her phone. That was her ringtone. Where the fuck was her phone? And who dared to call her that early in the morning?

In only a second she sat straight up in her bed searching the room with her eyes, desperately looking for her phone.

Finally she found it right next to the bed on the floor.

She through Heather of herself very ungentle and grabbed her phone.

**3 missed calls**

And a text. It was from Dianna:

**Where th and your better half Nay? Ryan s getting really pissed, you better make up a good excuse for missing the cast meeting for the new episode!**

**Btw. Hope you're feeling alright! Xx Di**

"FUCK!"

"what?" No finally heather had opened her eyes too, even thoughA she remained laying in the position that Naya had put her in by throwing her off of her.

"CAST MEETING! It's 1 am already!"

"You are kidding…" Heather said without really sounding convinced by her own words.

Naya rolled her eyes and got out of bed but she struggled keeping herself on her legs and sat back down on her bed, grabbing her stomach.

"This is not good. Please tell me you're just as hung over as I am….!"

"Oh, I'm feeling pretty good, honestly." Naya could her Heather grin even though she couldn't see her.

"You're probably still drunk assface." Naya replied and started a new try to make it to the bathroom.

"Get up, get dressed, make coffee and then let's go, we're an hour late already and we have a new episode to film!" Naya shouted at Heather who fell back to bed and closed her eyes.

"I'm ill; I think I caught a cold."

Naya stopped on her way to the bathroom, turned around and raised her eyebrow at Heather.

"Really? You're gonna give me the _I am so sick and poor-_thingy?"

"Nay I'm serious…" Heather whined.

Walked back to the bad and in one swift motion stole Heathers blanket. The reaction was a loud and grumpy groan from Heather.

"Give me my blanket baaaaack!"

"First of all miss Morris, THIS is MY blanket. Second get your sexy ass out of bed or you're gonna be a dancer without work soon."

Heather again, this time sounding more frustrated.

Naya decided spontaneously and jumped onto the bed sitting down on Heathers stomach. She knew Heathers weak spot and immediately started tickling the blonde dancer a little avove her hips.

A high pitched laugh erupted from Heathers mouth as she was trying to shove Naya off of herself.

"Fuck - you, get - off!" She shouted, not without laughing between every single word.

No she started kicking her legs uncontrollably; much to Naya's amusement who knew there was no way Heather could succeed her task of kicking her off.

After20 more seconds of cruel tickling and wrestling Heather finally screamed

"Stop! Okay STOP! I'll get up, I'LL GET UP!"

Naya stopped her movement and grinned at her own achievement.

She stood up and was about to start walking towards her bathroom when something really heavy jumped onto her back and wrestled her to the ground. She should have known better…

Now she was lying or her stomach sprawled across her own bed with Heather lying flat on her own back.

"Get off" Naya said playing angry.

"Nope." Heather simply stated popping the p out especially.

"Heather Morris, get off me IMMEDIATELY." She put special emphasis on the last word.

Heather slowly leaned forward until her lips where right next to Nayas ear and whispered

"or what?"

"I… I…" Naya was at lack of words on one hand cause she really had no idea what she could do to Heather in return and on the other hand feeling Heathers lips so close to her ear once AGAIN made her really nervous.

"I thought so" Heather whispered in the same amused way, before she leaned even further down and bit into Nayas shoulder.

"OUCH! What the fuck are you doing?" Naya shouted half amused, half angry.

Heather started laughing, obviously enjoying putting Naya in this uncomfortable position as revenge for her tickle attack.

She took another piece of flesh from a spot a bit further down own Nayas helpless shoulder between her teeth and bit down even harder.

"STOP!" Naya screamed, nothing of the playful undertone left she had used the first time.

Heather, seemingly shocked by her own cruelty and worried about her bestie said

"Sorry, Hun.."

Again she leaned down but this down instead of creating a new red spot on Naya's soft skin she only lightly nibbled on Naya's flesh who had to hold back the urge of releasing a soft moan by the amazing feeling that erupted from the spot that Heather had chosen. Instead she sighed, as if she was relieved by the fact that the last attack had been less painful.

Heather continued by kissing the sore painful spots she had caused. Someone from outside might have thought that it was a really sexual action, but to the two of them it was the complete opposite. It was pure affection that Heather was showing towards Naya, and it was only meant for Naya. There was no sexual about it.

When she was finished taking care of the "wounds" she lay her cheek flat on Nayas shoulder blade and took a deep breath.

After a few minutes of just enjoying each other's closeness and the heat that was radiating from each other's bodies on Naya's bedroom floor Naya eventually broke the welcomed silence.

"We should go to work." She said now sounding really calm and relaxed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER**__ 7_

When they finally arrived onset together it was almost time to leave for their break again.

They both still didn't feel well for basically the next 4 hours since they actually started sobering up.

When they finally made a break after another few hours of filming and rehearsing Naya went straight to her trailer without looking or talking to anyone.

She needed to be alone. She needed time to fix her confused brain and figure everything out that had happened last night. Usually after a night of drinking it took her a whole day to recover and overthink all the things she had been doing and thinking pushed by the alcohol.

She lay down on her couch and stared at the ceiling.

After 10 minutes she decided to turn her ipod on and listen to some music. Stay by Rihanna started playing and when she was back in her position on the sofa thinking at nothing particular she started focusing on the lyrics.

She had never actually paid attention to the words of the song before but now, it felt like these words couldn't make more sense.

For some reason she understood the meanings without actually knowing why.

She closed her eyes and started singing along.

_All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air I said show me something  
He said, if you dare come a little closer_

Round and around and around and around we go  
Now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay

Heather stood in the door to Naya's trailer listening to her voice singing Rihanna's Stay. She silently stood there, watching Nayas face expressing, even with her eyes closed, every single line of the song as if it actually meant something. As if it wasn't just words of a song, but a confession to whoever she was singing to. The honesty in her voice fascinated Heather. She loved watching Naya sing when no one was around cause those were the times that her singing was best. Naya wasn't aware of it, but Heather knew when Naya thought no one was around, no one was watching her, were the only times she allowed her heart to fully embrace the songs she was singing. To let all of her feelings out.

So Heather remained silent captivated by the beautiful sound.

Heather wasn't exactly an emotional person. And she wasn't a person of thoughts. She was a person of action. If she wanted to do something, she did it. If she felt like doing something, no matte what other people told her, she would do it, somehow. She wasn't stupid, she had just never cared about overthinking the big things. She had always been naturally happy with most things, happy with going with the flow of life, taking things as they were. Naya was the thinker. Heather knew that Naya's head never stopped working. Even though Naya tried to always look calm and relaxed but Heather knew whenever Naya thought no one was looking, her inner disquietness would display on her face. She knew all the things about her that no one else was aware of. Sometimes not even Naya herself. She knew, how Naya, event hough she would never tell anyone, felt for some reason, never really happy or truly satisfied. She could see it in her eyes, no matter where she went it looked like she was searching for something; searching for an answer. And she could never find it. So the constant confusion displayed deep down in the darkness of her irises. Sometimes Heather felt like Nayas eyes were asking her a silent question, expecting Heather to know the answer to all her questions. But she didn't she wanted to help her so badly, she wanted Naya to be happy. There was no one in the world that deserved it more. But she had no idea what to do. She had to watch Naya drowning in her own confusion day after day. She didn't know much about all these things and thoughts that seemed to invade Nayas head day after day, without mercy. All she knew was that Naya was probably the only person in the world that she actually considered worth trying to help through their own personal problems as good as possible.

It may sound like Heather was a really selfish person, but she actually was just too happy to surround herself with miserable people. She wasn't a bad person; she had just a different view on most people. And she was careless, most of all.

Naya had finished her song. Heather caught her face displaying a small genuine smile on her lips for no particular reason. But watching Naya made her happy; knowing that this beautiful creature on the sofa over there was her best friend. She was HERS… kind of. And she could have continued staring at her for hours and hour if Naya wouldn't have opened her eyes in this exact moment and noticed the blonde girl standing in her doorway.

She looked at her and started smiling. A sincere smile, for no particular reason.

Heather started walking towards her, as the song started playing again.

"How long have you been standing there, creeper?"

"Long enough Nay-Nay. What is going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Just… stuff." Naya said trying to sound casual. She could see that Heather wasn't satisfied with her answer and continued "Don't worry Hemo."

"okay"Heather was now standing infront of the sofa.

"You have some space for an exhausted little dancer free?" Heather asked, rocking the puppy eyes.

"Com'er" Naya said smiling, wiggling herself to the back of the sofa so her friend could sit down infront of her. She said down but immediately lay down next to her.

"Cuddle?" she asked in her sweetest voice, making it impossible for naya to say no.

She put her arm around Heathers stomach and pulled her closer spooning her as they often did when taking a break from rehearsing.

After a minute of silence Heather said "Taylor texted me again."

Naya remained silent. She'd never liked taylor too much. For some reason she'd always felt like he was holding Heather back. Whenever he was around Heather behaved different. Like she was trying to be someone she used to bet back in high school when she met him. He wanted her to be the naïve small-town girl she used to be back home before she left to live her dream of becoming a dancer.

"He's gonna come visit me soon."

"Mh." was all that Naya responded.

"Is that really all you have to say?" Heather shifted out of Nayas grip until she was facing her, looking into her eyes challenging.

"No, but what do you expect me to say. You guys broke up like 2 months ago, shouldn't he be over you yet?"

"It's not like that Naya, you know it. It's never that easy!"

"So do you want him to come?"

"Of course I do, I mean… he's my soul mate. We've been together for most of our lives."

"So I guess, it's a good thing then."

Heather rolled her eyes and turned so now she was looking at the ceiling instead of Naya, folding her hands over her stomach.

"Dianna invited us to a party next Saturday."

"Oh man, is it cast only? Or are her "exclusive Hollywood friends" gonna be there?"

"No, I think it's just us…"

"Cool… even though today I feel like never drinking again."

Heather chuckled and looked at Naya.

"You're getting old my love."

"Oh please, that was a little bit too much last night."

Heather just grinned.

It was the first time since last night that they mentioned it. For some reason it made Naya feel uncomfortable. Her mind had been racing ever since she woke up this morning, trying to deal with all the weird emotions erupting in her body all night. They had been there all the time, she was sure, but she had always chosen to ignore them to some point.

"That was fun." Heather sighed.

"Yeah."

"You're weird today Naya."

"No I'm not. I'm just tired."

"If you say so."

"We should get back on set before Ryan loses it again."

* * *

_Hey Internet-friend,_

_it's ME again!_

_What do you mean, you don't remember me?_

_hmm.. why does this always happen to me? I remember you though. And all the fun we had together! _

_Remember that one time that I wrote you a letter? That was fun, ey?_

_No? Wow, you are one bad friend._

_So if you don't remember me, I'm gonna tell you something about me, maybe it's gonna help you remember me next time._

_I'm really cold. And hungry. But I don't wanna eat, cause I'm drinking beer, and if I eat now, I'm not gonna be able to get drunk and then all the beer goes to waste. I know, this is a really hard situation. What would you do?_

_What do you mean you don't care?_

_Well, I guess, I'm just gonna go take a shower. and than I'm gonna drink, and when I finished drinking right before I go to bed, I'm gonna go eat something. - But than I'm gonna get fat cause eating before going to bed is bad. _

_DAMNIT._

_Well, that's it for now, see you next time Internetfriend._

_Lalekova_

_P.S. I hate you, bad friend!_

_No, not you...all the others! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_ay, man, how'sit goin? Actually that was a rethorical question, I don't really care._

_So this is how it goes down, I do my shit, travel nz and stuff, I wait for some nice ideas/sentences/words to magically come from the fantastical parallel universe in my head to transfer into my mind, I start drinking some beers when I get the time, I write shit down, I try to upload shit I wrote a few days ago, eventhough I hate it - this is how it works, hope we agree on that. So that means, that sometimes, the fantastical magical universe gives me some sexual, magical unicorn-like ideas and i write loads of words. thats fucking amazing, but it doesnt change the fact, that on some days, my mind stays blank and it's just like ur sitting on the toilette, trying to shit eventhough you don't really have too: It's possible to get something out, but it's not like.. you know.. the REAL DEAL. So therefore, some of the chapters are smaller, and they're more like a constant building up to a magical highlight chapter. just sayin._

_peace out._

_suck my maginative magical dick._

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8**_

The next days went by surprisingly uneventful. Everybody was busy filming the new episode and by Friday, Naya had almost forgotten about all the emotional trouble and confusion from a few nights ago and everything was back to normal. She was her usual excited self and she and Heather were looking forward to Dianna's cast party at night.

"So you guys are definitely coming?" Dianna asked while they all walked to the carpark of the studios.

"Yeah, we're psyched already!" Heather replied.

"That's great, I've heard my old friend Tequila is gonna come visit us!"

"Oh damn, not that shit." Naya said grinning.

"Oh please, at the last cast party you and he seemed to get along pretty well…" Dianna said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, we did, until the next morning when I found out what an asshole he really was. Stupid headache."

All of them laughed.

"I have a special little surprise for you guys tonight." Lea cut in.

"Oh please tell me you're not pregnant!" Naya shouted.

"Nooooo, not THAT kind of surprise. What are you thinking Nay?" She playfully bumped into her.

"Okay guys, see you at 9, I gotta stop chatting and start preparing. My house has to be vomitproof this time, just in case Cory decides to get smashed and vomit all over my kitchen again."

Everybody said their goodbyes and got into their cars.

* * *

When Naya arrived at the door at 9:30 she could hear some urban hip-hop tune bump inside. That most have been Heathers or Kevins choice she thought smiling as she opened the door.

Jenna and Chord were lying on Diannas couch smoking a cigarette, a few shot glasses on the table next to them, obviously full on drunk already.

"Hey guys!" Naya greeted.

"HEY LOOK ITS SANTANA!" Chord screamed and started laughing.

"Wow, how much did you guys have already?"

"We arrived early so we could have some pre-party drinks with Dianna. Freakin awesoooome!" Jenna said.

"Do you want a drink Nay?" Chord said not realizing that the bottle of vodka in his hands was empty.

"Yeah thanks, where's Di?"

"I think she's in the kitchen with Kevin Hemo and Lea. They said something about Lea's surprise." Jenna said.

"Booorrriiiiing!" Chord screamed in the direction of the kitchen.

Naya walked towards the kitchen only to hear several people screaming "SHOT-SHOT-SHOT-SHOT"

She put her head through the door frame and saw 6 people in the kitchen: Two in the middle surrounded by four of the others.

Heather and Kevin just finished taking 3 tequila shots in a row and the crow around them started cheering when Heather noticed Naya watching them from across the room.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" she screamed, obviously halfway wasted and started running towards Heather. She jumped into her arms while everybody else started realizing what just had interrupted their little private party.

"Hey Naya!"'s

And "Naya, good that you're finally here." sounded through the room, while Heather still clung to Nayas body.

"Hey guys, hey Di, sorry that I'm late I had to make some phone calls before I came." Naya said while gently pushing Heather a little away. She was still holding the other girl in her arms though but now she could look into her eyes.

"I'm glad you're finally here." Hemo said so that only Naya could hear it. They smiled at each other for a few second until Cory reminded them that the others were waiting by saying: "Naya needs to do some shots, she's far behind." And someone's hand pulled her into the kitchen.

* * *

_INTERNEETFRIEEEEND!_

_sorry, I felt like screaming._

_so today I had a laugh cause I thought of this girl at one of my last jobs. she was DUMB as._

_it was christmas time, and as you know (or maybe not) over here, christmas is in summer. _

_and this girl was like "So, what day is christmas in your country than?"_

_and I was like "well, same day as here?!" not really understanding her damn question._

_and she was like "But I thought you celebrate christmas in winter?"._

_yeah._

_thats exactly what I thought._

_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!_

_You know what the only way to react to something like that is?_

_You raise your hand, take a deep breath, pat her back and lightly shake your head while thinking of the best way to kill yourself._

_Anyways, hope you had a good day._

_I like our little meetings. Makes me feel like we're gettin really close and stuff. hihi._

_well now i turned things awkward. sorry._

_SEE YOU NEXT TIME INTERNETFRIEND_

_hugs and kisses and hairy ballsacks_

_Lalekova_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 9**_

2 vodka, 4 tequila and 3 of Lea's surprise shots that turned out to be vodka jelly shots which Naya had to lick out of the glass with her tongue, within 30 minutes, later and Naya seemed to have reached the same level as the other cast members.

They were now sitting and lying all over Dianna's living room. Chord and Kevin were dancing, while Dianna Jenna and Cory were sitting infront of the couch on the ground chatting. Heather, Mark and Sam were standing in one corner and Naya was talking to Amber and Lea about the new Glee episodes.

"I'm really happy for you guys about the whole Brittana Storyline, I mean we all know what the fans want, and maybe Ryan decides to give them a little bit more than just small hints and a developing friendship."

This was so Lea, even now she wouldn't stop thinking about work. Naya loved Lea but sometimes talking to her was kind of exhausting. Therefore she was really happy when a really really drunk Chord suddenly screamed: "BODYSHOOOOOTS!"

Everybody cheered and someone started handing everyone shot glasses.

"Who goes first?" slurred Dianna.

"Me and Nay!" Heather jumped in immediately.

Without even giving Naya a choice to decide against it she was pulled into the middle of the room, where Heather was waiting topless only in her bra already.

"Am I the only one who is reminded of one very special episode guys?" Lea said.

"Woow, real life Brittana action!" Kevin cheered.

Rihanna's Birthday Cake started playing while Heather lay down on the couch table, Cory poured some Tequila into her navel and someone put a piece of lemon between Heathers teeth.

"Where's the salt?" Jenna asked, sounding like she was concentrating really hard on her words to not sound too drunk.

Mike handed her the salt and Heather was prepared. She seemed to be enjoying the whole situation much more than Naya. She wasn't quite sure why having everybody watching her licking stuff from Heathers body made her feel so uncomfortable. This wasn't the first time they were doing this. Even in front of a camera it had been quite fun. What was the reason for her nervousness this time?

"Let's go!" Heather screamed excited.

Naya hovered over Heathers naked stomach hesitating for a second. Everybody was waiting in silent expectation. When Mark noticed Naya's hesitation he started clapping his hands slowly at first and then going faster and faster. The others joined in.

_Now or never!_ Naya thought and bend down until her lips were almost touching her best friends stomach.

She could hear Di say "This is SO wrong." half serious half joking.

"No Dianna, this is SMOKING HOT." Cory corrected her right before Naya closed her eyes as her tongue started sliding over the line of salt right above Heathers navel.

The moment her tongue touched the smooth skin it felt like electricity was shouting from the tip of her tongue throughout her whole body. She opened her eyes the slightest bit only to see goose bumps erupting all over the soft skin beneath her.

In her head everything was silent, she wasn't thinking anymore, she couldn't hear the others cheering and the loud whistles coming from all the boys.

She couldn't hear Marks "Fucking hell, this is better than porn." scream or Lea's partly disgusted, partly excited "Oh my god."

All she could focus on was the navel that was waiting on the end of this heaven-like salty line.

She dipped her tongue into the pool of liquor and immediately tasted the tequila on the tip of her tongue before she closed her lips around it as if she was kissing it and slurped the liquid.

When it was almost gone she felt a little braver and extended her tongue out to lick the last bit out of the small hole killing everyone that was watching.

Suddenly everyone was silent. You could feel the excited tension thickly filling the air. When she pulled her head back up she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

She turned to the blondes head, without taking time to overthink it and closed her lips around the lemon, her lips only slightly brushing over the other girl's ones before she pulled away finally.

After another second of complete and utter silence everybody erupted into even louder cheering and Kevin looking completely stunned said "THIS was by FAR the hottest thing I've EVER seen."

Naya grinned mischievously before her eyes wandered to the only person in the room that wasn't cheering or even laughing – Heather looked like someone had just puncher her in the face really hard.


	11. Chapter 11

**_CHAPTER 9.2_**

Heathers eyes hadn't really left Naya for the last 20 minutes.

She was staring at her. She had no choice. She didn't want to but all she could think of was Naya's tongue on her skin, Naya's lips on her stomach.

She was sitting on the couch with a very drunk Dianna and a passed out Chord who was snoring gently.

Naya was swinging to the music with Kevin and Lea. They were chatting and talking and Heather tried to focus back on what Dianna was telling her.

The alcohol was making it hard for her to control her eyes; or her thoughts.

This had to stop. It was wrong and she needed a break from all this. It was too loud and there were too many people surrounding her.

Heather got up and walked towards the bathroom.

Little did she know that the eyes of one certain brunette were following her.

She had felt Heathers eyes on her for the whole time. Ever since the body shots something had been off.

Naya had felt good and brave afterwards and everybody had been amazed by the two best friends not being scared of such close proximity; no one but Naya had noticed that Heather behaved weirdly.

She was way too silent and unexcited.

Without second thoughts Naya left Kevin and Lea to themselves and started following Heather.

She was too drunk to think of the reason why she had the urge to follow her. All she knew was that all her thoughts were focused on Heather.

She couldn't think straight she just wanted to talk to her. Be close to her. Or at least look at her.

She didn't even bother knocking on the door. She just went in and saw Heather standing bend over the sink looking at herself in the mirror.

Her face was wet. She must have been sprinkling water all over it.

Their eyes met in the mirror.

Suddenly, within seconds Naya was pressed up against the same door she had just entered the room through.

Heathers hands were on both of her shoulders their faces only inches apart.

Naya could feel the blonde's breath hitting her face in fast puffs.

She stared into her eyes; searching; wanting.

What? No one knew.

Heathers hands slowly started moving downwards from Nayas shoulders. She slowly brushed the sides of her chest than further down to her hips.

Goosebumps erupted all over Nayas body. It felt so wrong and so right to enjoy these pressured touches.

Heathers hands stopped right under Nayas shirt. Her thumbs moved up her shirt really really slow and touched the skin right over her hip bones.

Naya's eyes shut close by the feeling of this simple touch on her skin.

Heather added pressure and suddenly she was hurting her, pressing her thumbs as hard as possible into Nayas skin.

Her eyes shot open again, feeling shocked and confused.

For the first time she couldn't read the look in her best friends eyes. Hunger, lust filled all of her features.

And then slowly, almost too slow her head moved closer towards Nayas, her eyes never leaving the brunnette's.

Nayas lips parted a little bit. She was watching Heather move closer, waiting for… yeah, she didn't know what she was waiting for. All she knew was that she wanted Heather to close the gap between them.

And after what seemed like an eternity their lips touched...


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER 9.3**_

And as if a trigger had been pulled the world around them disappeared. All they seemed to consist of was hunger and lust.

It wasn't romantic. It wasn't gentle, it was purely sexual; as if they had lit a fire that had been waiting in the two of them way too long.

They were kissing furiously; tasting each other.

Heathers lips were on Naya's skin in no time and she was gasping at the feeling. She had never experienced this kind of want.

Heather wanted to taste every part of her skin, wanted to feel and touch everything in reach.

Her hands roamed all over Naya's body, while kissing down from her neck to her chest.

And finally one of her hands found their destination.

Naya was craving for the blondes touch. She could feel the spot between her legs pulsating.

And when Heathers hand finally settled right there she released a low moan. In response she could feel Heather grin into her skin.

Her hand added pressure and Naya couldn't think of any other way to contain a louder moan than biting into Heathers shoulder.

She seemed to like it cause in response the pressure onto Nayas pants got bigger.

Naya wanted more. She wanted to feel Heather. She wanted her inside her.

"Pants – Off" was all she managed say between the panting.

And in a swift motion as if she had done it a thousand times she opened Naya's zipper and one of her hands slowly crept into Naya's underwear.

She banged her head against the bathroom door, eyes closed, by the feeling of Heather touching her.

She started rubbing her clit slowly hey eyes now watching Nayas face.

She dipped one finger into her ever so slowly and stared at Nayas facial features as if she was scared of missing her reaction displayed on her face.

Naya's eyes had rolled into the back of her head. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, or feel anything besides Heathers finger inside of her.

"More" she panted.

And Heather stopped completely. Her eyes never leaving Nayas face a mischievous grin on her face because of the teasing.

"MORE!" Naya demanded, now louder. And her eyes shot open again. For a second she was staring back into her best friend's eyes demandingly.

She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but before she could make a noise Heathers fingers slipped back into her and her eyes shot back closed immediately.

After a few seconds Naya climaxed, gripping Heathers shoulder and back, her legs shaking uncontrollably.

She slid down against the door, her butt hitting the ground. She had one hand on her best friend's shirt and therefore Heather was pulled down with her.

She sat next to Naya, mimicking her position with her back against the door.

Both of their breaths were heavy, as if they'd run a marathon.

Naya couldn't think or move properly.

After a few seconds of regaining her breath a long whistle left her lips.

Heather turned her head towards her, surprised by the sudden noise.

Naya turned her had as well so now she was facing Heather and she immediately started laughing.

She laughed loud and hard and Heather joined in.

They didn't know why they were laughing, but neither did they know anything else to do.

"I need a drink." Heather stated after her laughter had died down.

"Ya, same." Naya said, still giggling.

Heather stood up and extended her hand to help Naya up.

They left the bathroom and joined the others who were oblivious to what had just happened between the two best friends.


	13. Chapter 13

_so what do you think guys, I could make the chapters longer by just putting more text into one or do you want it to stay like this... Portioned, you know?_

_but actually, eversince I've seen "DIVA" I really have not much motivation left to continue, but no worries, I have at least 5 more chapters already written. and I'm probably gonna continue anyways, I just need to recover from the feeling that Brittany acutally broke MY heart in the last episode, not Santanas. Fuck Glee. PEACE_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 10**_

The rest of the night the whole cast was a drunken mess.

When Naya woke up the next morning in her own bed she wasn't sure what had happened after the whole bathroom-situation.

Heather was lying next to her, still asleep.

Her head was hurting. _What a déjà vu… _Naya thought self-ironic and got up to make coffee.

When she was finished she went back into her bedroom to wake up the blonde.

Surprisingly she was awake already, half a smile on her face as Naya walked in.

"Morning drunk-ass."

Naya greeted grinning.

"Morning."

"You want some coffee?"

"YES PLEASE!"

Heather fell of the bed, trying to grab the coffee.

After they finished their coffees and felt like living things again finally Naya opened her mouth.

"Crazy night, mh?"

"Yes, definitely…"

Heather said and started grinning again.

"Hey, how bout we do something fun today?"

"Hm, sounds good" Naya agreed.

Surprisingly, the whole next day there was no awkwardness between the two of them, they went to grab some coffee to get rid of the hangover and afterwards they met up with Dianna to help her clean up the mess they had left at her house. Not really a FUN thing to do, but after what Dianna had told them about the night before they both agreed that they should be helping her.

The two best friends had silently agreed to not speak about what had occurred between them and so it stayed unmentioned.

The only difference that at least Naya seemed to notice was that Heather behaved even more touchy feely than normally.

Often she would just sneak up behind Naya, wrap her arms around her and peck her on the cheek. Also she seemed to find a lot of pleasure in cuddling into the brunette's side whenever they had a silent moment on or off set.

All this left Naya feeling confused and lost. But she refused to speak it out loud. She wasn't even sure if Heather remembered what had happened.

She felt scared. What she had felt in the moment that her best friends lips had touched her own for the first time hadn't been like anything she had ever felt before. She tried to label her feelings, tried to explain to herself where this burning desire in her had suddenly erupted from, but she couldn't. She knew that deep down inside of her a door had been opened that night and now it was impossible for her to close it.

She lay awake at night, overthinking the whole situation over and over again.

_I was drunk._ She thought. _This is just you being desperate for some action since it's been a long time… _She excused.

_Why am I even thinking about this? A lot of best friends do that. You and Heather have made out before. – But that was ONSCREEN _a small voice in the back of her head whispered.

_Don't make a big deal out of this. Heather doesn't, why should you? It was ONE TIME. It means nothing. Just don't let it happen again, and everything will go back to normal._

But it would happen again. And Again. And again…


	14. Chapter 14

_seriously, I don' think I can watch the next episode of glee, just thinking about it makes my heart hurt. what is wrong with the writers?!_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 11**_

It was always the same scheme.

It would happen when they were both drunk; drunk, and not thinking; when the alcohol made them forget about the whole world surrounding them; mostly when they weren't around their friends but just the two of them.

The would go out, get drunk, as they'd always done, they'd meet boys and spend some time with them, just as they'd always done, then they'd run away from them, just as they'd always done. But something had changed.

Whenever one of them would go to the toilette on these nights, the other would follow. They would tease each other under the table, while talking to other people; lightly caress each other's leg, slowly letting their fingers wander up higher and higher; until one of them would excuse themselves to go to the toilette. And the other would follow. One of them would give in eventually, and end up pressing the other one against the thin wall of the bathroom stall.

They would battle for dominance, and most of the times Heather would win.

Most of the times Heather was the one who would start.

And most of the times, Heather would be the one to end it.

It was like a game; the alcohol making it easy to keep up the playful banter. The alcohol gave them something to blame it on. An excuse in the morning, to pretend that the blonde girl hadn't fucked her best friend senseless in a small side street last night, cause she hadn't been able to hold back any longer, or wait for them to get to a save place.

It was easy. And they enjoyed the easiness of it. Neither of them wanted to complicate things. If you would've asked them they probably would have labeled it as the "friends with benefits kind of thing".

Onetime, at Kevin's birthday party they'd been close to being caught.

The whole night they had been inseparable. Wherever Naya was you would find Heather. Their friends thought even for their means it was a bit much.

They were sitting on the bar in the club that Kevin had rented for this occasion. Naya's arm was resting on the bar next to her cocktail, and Heathers fingers were slowly streaking up and down. Naya had goose bumps erupting all over her arm. Heather had this kind of effect on Naya and she enjoyed seeing how her best friend's body reacted to her touches. Naya was turned on beneath bearable understandings already when Cory set down next to them.

"It's impossible to get one of you on your own to dance with me, right?" He was laughing as if he was joking even though he meant what he said.

Naya pulled her arm away from Heathers touch immediately. In response, she let her hand fall down from the bar. Therefore it was now resting under the table on her leg, which had started to move closer to Naya's leg the minute Cory had arrived.

"Sorry, the only way to get us is in a three-way I guess." Heather joked while winking at him and Naya chuckled.

Heather's foot started slowly rubbing up and down Naya's leg, which was resting over her other.

"Wouldn't say no to that." Cory responded jokingly.

"I bet you wouldn't." Naya grinned.

"Do you guys have plans for later?"

"What do you mean later?"

"Afterparty-party at the beach?" Cory grinned. "Kevin, Di, Jenna and Mark are in, do you guys wanna join us? Or are you occupied with hot lesbian-sex?"

"Funny Cory." Naya said sounding offended. "NO, we DON't have any plans, we're in."

"Nice." Cory made his way back to the dance floor where he tried not to kill anyone with his non-existing dance skills.

The second he was gone the two best friends' eyes met.

Once again, they were communicating without talking. "Almost" – was written all over their faces.

Heather looked back at her close to being empty cocktail glass and grinned while slowly moving one of her fingers up and down the cold wet outside of it.

"Hey girl, do you wanna go dance with your bestie?" Naya suggested after a few minutes of comfortable silence between the two of them, Heathers foot still touching Nayas leg constantly.

To Naya the touch felt like a burn. It was like feed for the fire that had lit inside of her the first time Heather and her had given in to their sexual desires.

"Naa, not right now. We have enough time to dance later."

It was funny how every little thing seemed to turn sexual between them at these special nights of them, while in the normal day time it would have been nothing else but a normal innocent statement.

Naya couldn't keep herself from grinning mischievously.

"By the way, you look extremely hot tonight." Heather stated.

"Right back'atcha'" Naya said laughing.

"Did you see Lea and Di tonight?"

"Yep, I think Lea planned on getting wasted tonight."

"Oh, I love when she does that, she always gets so funny and sleazy."

Both of them laughed.

"Speaking of the devil, look, right over there, the beast is unleashed. Looks like someone's actually having a threesome tonight." Heather said and Nay turned around on the stool to see a very drunk looking Lea dancing sandwiched between Dianna and Cory.

"This is gold!" Naya commented, grinning "We should sooo film this for her." She went on.

Heather's phone was already in her hand and she started recording their cast mates while giggling and laughing uncontrollably.

"Daaaaamn." Naya said as they both watched Lea turning between her two friends so she was facing Dianna, lying her hands on the blondes hips pulling her impossible close to herself.

"I think we're getting some competition regarding the lesbian jokes." Heather joked.

Naya turned her head and they looked at each other for a moment before erupting into laughter.

Heather moved her hand with the recording phone towards Naya's face and now she was filming her best friend.

"What are you doing, dumbass?"

"Just filming my hot date tonight." Naya knew it was supposed to be a joke but she couldn't stop herself from feeling her heart nervously skipping a beat.

"Stop iiiit! You're making me feel uncomfortable." She turned her head away from the phone slightly blushing.

"Oh, commooooon.. It's not like you don't look smoking caught on tape."

In response Naya just pulled out her tongue towards the phone camera.

"Be careful with that tongue of yours, you'll still need it." Heather said flirtingly and winked.

"This is sooo not fair." Naya said and tried to grab the camera from Heathers hand.

Because of the alcohol, the movement was really uncoordinated and she failed miserably, almost falling of the bar stool.

Once again Heather started laughing and Naya pouted.

"NOT FUNNY."

"It is, totally."

"Shut up, I'm gonna go dance."

"You should go join the little threesome group honey."

Naya rolled her eyes and made her way to the dance floor.

She saw Kevin busting his sick MJ-like dance moves and decided to join him, knowing that Heathers eyes along with her still recording phone were constantly following her.

"Hey birthday-boy!"

"Hey Miss Rivera." Kevin responded, a little bit out of breath.

"Can I have this dance?"

"Do you really think you have to ask?" Kevin took one of Naya's hands and spun her around.

They started dancing together and every now and then Naya caught a glimpse of Heathers eyes on her.

She turned around so now she was dancing with her back to Kevin facing Heather.

On an accord of its own her body started waving and Kevin right behind her mimicked her movements. Even though she was dancing with Kevin, her focus was on Heather whose eyes were basically glued on her body.

She started throwing her hips from side to side and bit her lip with her teeth intentionally.

She could see the frustration in Heathers face and completely enjoyed the feeling that she was the one causing it.

When the next song started playing she turned back around to Kevin who was stunned by her wild dance moves.

"Wow, you're really into dancing tonight, aren't you?" He said grinning.

"I just wanna have some fun, you know me! Just loosen up a bit." she responded and kept on dancing, lying her hands on Kevin's shoulders.

He enjoyed the unusual attention from his cast mate and kept on dancing closer to her, getting braver and braver pushed by Naya's movements.

He laid one of his hands on her hips, something he probably wouldn't have done if it wasn't for the alcohol.

Naya didn't care too much, but after not even one second, she could feel two hands that definitely didn't belong to Kevin settling on her hips and spinning her around, away from a confused looking Kev.

The reason for his confusion: Naya was now face to face with Heather. Heathers hands rested on Naya's hips swaying her to the beat, her head inching closer so their foreheads were resting against each other. Naya was sweating.

She was looking into Heathers eyes. The smile on her lips was displayed in her eyes. It was innocent. They were just dancing with each other; Naya's hands had naturally found a spot around Hemo's neck, Heathers hands lightly on her hips, their foreheads touching.

Kevin,  
completely forgotten by the two of them who had only eyes for each other, turned around and started dancing with the dianna-cory-lea sandwich.

"Jealous, much?" Naya asked smirking, her forehead still resting against the other girl's.

"Not a bit." Heather lied grinning.

Then she closed her eyes and simply concentrated on their bodies swaying to the music.


	15. Chapter 15

_what can I say. I just watched "I DO". ...how am I gonna put this. I mean the last few episodes left me feeling hurt and betrayed and.. well, just shitty. But I can't really describe the feeling I have right now.. it's like eversince "Diva" was on, I kind of made my peace with Glee and I'm just not giving a fuck anymore. The last scene, when Naya sang Girl On Fire, was my personal final of Glee. Her realizing that it is over, she has to move on and leave fucking Lima with all their small town shit to go and start a new life, outside of the little world they used to live in was the perfect ending for a show that has grown so important to me in the last few months. I could so identify with this last amazing performance. Everything thats gonna happen on this show from now on wont affect me anymore (hopefully)._

_Sorry, had to talk about this since I'm kind of confused about season 4. I mean seriously they should probably just have stopped after Season 3._

* * *

_**CHAPTER 12**_

3 hours later 5 drunk Glee actors sat in a black Range rover, driving through the dark night, listening to M.I.A.'s Paperplanes.

Mark sat on the driver seat, next to a constantly laughing Dianna Agron whose head was hanging out the open window, her eyes filled with drunken excitement.

The backbench was taken by Naya on the left, Heather on the right, trying to keep an almost unconscious shit-babbling Lea steady between them.

Unnoticed by the others in the car, Heathers arm was draped over Lea's shoulder her fingertips resting on Naya's neck. Naya wasn't sure if Heather had intentionally positioned her arm like this or if she was actually just trying to help Lea sit upright, but the slightly touch of the other girls fingertips whenever the car got lifted by the bumpy road was driving her mad.

"You know guys… I love you sooo much! You're like my family." Lea slurred. "a messed up, family full of perverts and gays" she went on.

Dianna laughed even louder, and Naya rolled her eyes.

"Lea, honey. I think you should have some of the water we got for you." She tried to tell Lea who decided to ignore the water bottle that was held out in front of her.

"You know Nay-Nay, you are a really really reaaally beautiful girl." Lea stated, now looking at Naya as if she was actually seeing her for the first time.

"um.. thanks?" Naya said, a little bit embarrassed by the sudden topic change.

"Hemoooo, do you not think Nay is totally gorgeous?" Lea went on, turning her head towards Heather.

Heather opened her mouth to respond but before she had the time to say something Di pulled her head back in the car and turned around on the front seat.

"Leaa, leave'em alone, can you not see how awkward this is for Naya, look she is all red an' stuff." She said pointing at Naya whose face had indeed turned a little reddish.

"You are beautiful too Dianna!" Lea just kept going, now staring at Dianna. "No, not even beautiful, your fucking gorgeous. Like a little blonde Mermaid!"

Di chuckled. "A mermaid?" Mark who had remained silent for most of the ride now cut in.

"yaaa, nice creatures these mermaids… I'd love to be one."

"Lea seriously, shut up." Dianna said joking.

"oookay." Lea said closed her eyes and snuggled into Heathers side.

When they arrived at the beach after a few more minutes of driving which Dianna and Mark used to annoyingly loud sing along to every single song that came on in the radio, everyone besides Lea immediately jumped out and started running towards the water.

The car right behind them, containing Kevin, Jenna, Cory, Chris and Darren pulled up next to the parked Range rover and while Kevin, Cory and Jenna ran right behind their friends, Darren and Chris tried to get the drunken mess that was Lea out of the car.

The group was running around all over the beach like little drunk children, playing hide and seek, throwing each other into the sand, and passing the bottles of alcohol Mark had pulled out of his trunk to the next best person.

Lea was sitting somewhere surrounded by Di and Chris who were trying to make her stop talking and take a little nap since she was unusually drunk.

Heather had a bottle of pure vodka in one hand and Cory's beanie in the other. He was desperately trying to chase her both of them laughing. Naya, Kevin and Marc sat down in a spot a few meters away from the "Lea" group when Mark pulled out a little surprise for them.

"I got us a little something for this special occasion."

He held a big joint in his hand.

"YESS!" Kevin shouted throwing his arms in the air.

"Really Mark? Do you not think most of us drank enough alcohol tonight?" Naya said sounding a bit concerned.

"Oh common Nay, it's not that much and we didn't smoke any in ages."

"Hey Jenna, come over her!" Kevin had already lit the joint and took the first hit.

After a few minutes of passing it around everyone was pretty much high.

Naya and Jenna started dancing on the beach with no music and Di and Heather were watching them pretty amused.

"I NEED TO PEE!" Lea screamed from a few meters away.

"SO? Go into the bushes, god damnit." Mark responded, sounding a bit annoyed by the drunken mess.

"Hey!" Di said, defending Lea. "You don't want me to start listing up how many times you got wasted and needed our help Mark."

She got up. "I'm coming with you Lea."

"I'm joining you guys." Heather said loud enough for everyone including the dancing Naya to hear it.

They walked towards a number of bushes and trees on the other side of the beach, when they passed the two stoned dancing girls, Heather just grabbed one of Naya's arms and pulled her along.

After a few minutes of walk Di saw a good hidden place for Lea.

"Do you guys need to go too? I'm just gonna help Lea. She's too fucking wasted."

Heather didn't even respond but pulled the confused brunette behind her into the bushes.

"Hemo, what are you…" she couldn't get any further cause Heather had slammed her into one of the trees and roughly started kissing her.

Naya responded eagerly. The tension between the two of them had been building up the whole night and now finally they could find some release.

Naya suppressed a moan when her best friend started kissing down her neck, hungrily trying to push down the strings holding up her top.

"wait" Naya managed to press out between her panting breath and pushed Heather away.

"what?" she said, between heavy breaths, sounding a bit more aggressive than she intended to.

"What about Di and Lea?"

"They are probably busy doing the same right now." Heather responded smirking and was immediately back on Naya's neck.

One of her knees pushed up between Naya's legs and she released a small moan.

"fuuck."

"shhhhht." Heather said and put one hand on Naya's while the other ungentle pulled down the brunette's bra and started working one of her breasts in her hand.

By the feeling of Heather feeling her up, Naya bit into Heathers hand.

In response heather pulled it back "Ouch!"

Naya started grinning mischievously.

Heather mustered her for one second than started giggling and pushed one of her hands down Naya's pants.

She closed her eyes and started moaning by the feeling of Heathers fingers teasing her entrance. She grabbed the blonde's ass and pulled her closer to add some pressure.

"Oh my god."

"you – need – to – shut – up!" Heather commanded between her heavy breaths.

"Stop teasing than!"

It was quick. Heather made Naya climax in no time and she collapsed against the tree.

The sight of Naya climaxing was almost too much for Heather. After a few seconds she pulled her hand out of her best friend's pants and without thinking licked the Naya of them.

They didn't even have a second to rest, cause they could hear someone walking through the trees a few meters besides them.

They looked at each other alarmed as they heard Dianna's voice echoing through the bushes "Nay, Heather? Where the fuck are you guys? Are you taking a dump or why are you taking so long?"

Naya tried to put her close back correctly while Heather concentrated on slowing down her breathing and heartbeat before they took one last look at each other, checking if you could tell what had just happened and walked out of the bushes.

The orgasm seemed to have burned all of the alcohol left in Naya's blood and she just felt tired and a little bit dizzy from the little bit of weed.

But unlike her, Heather hadn't actually felt that kind of release and therefore was still drunk.

Both of them were oblivious to the fact that someone had been watching them the whole time.

* * *

_this is actually one of the first chapters that I genuinely like after reading it again._

_hope ur enjoing it internetfriend._

_Lalekova_


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER 13**_

Heather was stripped down to her underwear. Her clothes were sprawled all over the beach. She was running through the cold waves that hit her skin right above her hips.

One brave leap and she was underwater.

She was surrounded by silence. It was dark and cold. She held her breath. She wasn't moving, but shooting through the dark flutes like an arrow.

She enjoyed the sweet nothingness surrounding her, filling her brain and her body.

It scared her. But she loved the ocean. She loved the thrilling feeling of being lost, having no control; just floating through the darkness.

One strong push of her legs and she broke through the wall that had separated her from the rest of the world.

Everything came back, the sounds of the others, the light, the awareness of the world surrounding her and Naya.

She was standing in the ocean knee deep. Black water was surrounding her, licking her thighs like ice-cold fire.

Her dark curls were blowing in the wind.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath filling her lungs with the fresh salty air. It smelled like ocean.

She shut the sounds of the others playing in the water out completely and concentrated on her breathing.

She didn't like the ocean. It scared her. It was uncontrollably and strong and able to break you like a little stick.

She opened her eyes again and saw Heather's blond head breaking through the waves a few meters further in the ocean.

She watched her swimming towards the beach.

It was a secret to Naya how Heather managed to look so elegant when the wild waves of the ocean were trying to pull and push her however they liked.

The water was freezing cold, Naya shivered. _Heather must be freezing._ She thought and took of her jacket.

Heather swam towards Dianna and Marc who were splashing each other with water.

She was cold. Her limbs felt numb. But the alcohol helped her ignore it.

She crawled up behind Dianna. When she was right behind her she took her by the shoulders and pulled her underwater.

Dianna screamed and started coughing before she turned around and tried to chase Heather. She failed miserable, being too drunk to actually swim correctly.

Heather slowly walked out of the water. The cold wind hit her wet skin and she started shivering.

Her eyes ran searching over the beach, looking for one dark haired girl.

She could see some of the others sitting on the beach; chord had brought his guitar and was playing a slow relaxing song.

In a second Naya was standing right behind her, only in her tank top. Before Heather could wonder where her jacket had gone Naya lay it over her shoulders from behind.

"You are crazy. The water is freakin cold."

"I-I-I've no-no-notic-ced." Heather said shivering.

"Come here." Naya took one of Heathers arms and pulled them towards the other. But stopped a few meters apart from them to sit down.

She pulled Heather down in front of her so she was sitting between Nayas parted legs.

She took the jacket away from Heathers shoulders only to put it over her front a second later.

Putting her arms around Hemo's stomach she pushed the blonde girls back into her front to warm her.

She could still feel her shiver. One of her hands pulled Heathers wet hair over her right shoulder and she lay her chin down on the other, trying to give the freezing girl in front of her as much of her body warmth as possible.

This situation was so familiar, their bodies fitted together perfectly and they were so used to being cuddled up with each other that they didn't even care about the others wondering why they hadn't sat down closer to them.

"This is better." Heather whispered through her shaking teeth.

"I know, hun." Naya whispered back.

"Shit I'm drunk."

"I can tell."

"Really? How?"

"You get all cute and cuddly."

"I'm always cute and cuddly." Heather whispered, Naya could tell by the way her words were barely audible that she must be falling asleep. She grinned.

"yeah, you are."

After 20 minutes Heather stopped shivering and Naya could tell she was napping. Carefully she slipped away from under her and lay her on the warm sand.

She decided to let her nap for a bit longer and walked over to the others who had lit a little bonfire in the middle of the group.

Even from a few meters apart she could tell by the way their voices sounded through the wind that they were still drinking.

She walked over and sat down next to Dianna.

Some of the others had passed out on the sand next to where Jenna was sitting cuddled up to chord and Dianna was clinging to a jacky-coke mix. Lea's head was lying in her lap, her eyes closed.

"I guess you could say Kevin's birthday rocked." Dianna said to Naya as she took her seat next to her.

"Well, looks like it's not over yet." Naya replied, with a meaningful look towards the whiskey in Di's hand.

"Oh common, this is too good to waste it."

"mh." Naya was looking over the ocean, deep in her own thoughts. She was tired.

"Looks like it was a good night for you two, too, wasn't it?" Dianna commented, closely mustering Naya's face.

As she replied her eyes didn't leave the ocean. "What do you mean 'you too'?"

"You know exactly who I mean."

"No I don't." She sounded tired and exhausted, words leaving her mouth emotionless.

"You and your blonde other half."

"Oh, me and Chord. Yeah, I think we both had a good night." Naya joked lamely.

Dianna rolled her eyes as she pulled out two cigarettes and handed one to Nay.

"Thanks."

She lit Naya's first followed by her own, inhaled the smoke before she started talking again.

"No seriously, you two seem even closer than usual." Once again Naya could feel Dianna's eyes watching her closely as if she was waiting to see some sort of special reaction.

"Really? I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I haven't talked that much to Chord lately..."

"Naya." She responded sounding annoyed.

"Whaat?" Naya replied in the same tone now staring back at Dianna.

Before she had time to reply her eyes caught a movement right behind Naya in the darkness and she saw Heather, still cuddled into Naya's jacket but now with her clothes on walking towards them.

Naya turned her head to see what had distracted Dianna and watched Heather sitting down next to them while releasing a big yawn.

"Fuuck, I'm tired, what time is it?"

"It's almost 4." Dianna answered.

"Shit, I gotta get up early tomorrow." Heather said with a look to her phone in her hand.

"Why is that?" Naya asked curiously.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you, right? Taylor texted me earlier saying he's coming to visit me tomorrow."

"Um. Well, that's… a surprise." Naya said. She could tell that she was slowly coming down from her high cause Heather's words had felt like punch to her face. She was too tired to deal with this so she decided too just ignore the unreasoned feeling of betrayal that was growing inside her chest and deal with it tomorrow.

"I think what Naya meant to say was that's really great!" Dianna jumped in to kill the awkward silence that had suddenly appeared.

"Yes it is, I'm really excited to see him again. It must've been like… at least…" but before she could end her sentence Naya cut in "2 months. Exactly."

Heather shot her a confused look. Naya's face was expressionless; she was staring at some point right over the ocean in the dark night sky.

She wasn't sure why she was having such problems with the fact that Taylor was coming to visit. Maybe it was just cause Heather hadn't told her earlier and she felt a bit left out.

"So, do you think you two will...you know." Again it was Di breaking the silence and Naya couldn't shake the feeling that Di's eyes were still focused on her. It was really irritating. The whole situation was becoming really uncomfortable to Naya. She wanted to sleep. Just go to bed close her eyes and forget the whole night.

Just a few minutes ago she had felt so amazing, and it wasn't exactly clear if it had been because of the small joint they had shared or if the reason for her emotional high had been something else. Or better someone else.

"Well, I don't know about him, but I just wanna stay friends for now. We need to figure our stuff out, you know? It's all just really complicated. He knows I'll always love him, he's my first love, but right now I'm just a bit… I guess you could call it mad at him still. I mean we didn't take a break for nothing."

"Take a break?" Now it was Naya cutting in. "I thought you guys broke up?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call it a mixture of both." Heather said defensive, confusion written all over her face.

"what are you guys arguing about?" a sleepy voice asked. Mark had woken up from his drunk delirium.

"We're not." Naya replied coldly.

"Taylor is coming to visit Hemo tomorrow." Dianna explained.

"Sick, I love that guy." Mark commented grinning, while trying to stand up without success.

Naya got up and tried to sweep the sand of her pants.

"I'm leaving." She stated simply and started stomping towards the bushes.

"Wait! How do you plan on getting home Nay?" Heather sounded a bit concerned as she got up and started following Naya.

She had a point; besides the fact that Naya was too drunk to drive she didn't even have brought her car to the beach.

"I'm just gonna walk."

"What about me?"

"What do you mean? Did you plan on crashing at my place? I thought Taylor is coming tomorrow, you probably should go home and get everything ready."

"What the hell is your problem?" Heathers voice had switched from concerned to angry.

"Nothing, I'm just tired Hemo. I just wanna go to sleep. Sorry." Naya apologized halfheartedly.

"Okay, let me call you a taxi than."

"Alright, tell them I'm waiting on the road."

"Sleep well Nay!" Heather said smiling and Naya turned around faking a smile.

"Goodnight, say goodbye to the others from me."

* * *

_oh oh, trouble in paradise. fuck I'm hungry._


	17. Chapter 17

_good evening and WELCOME to another chapter of a weird version of my own lifestory. just joking. no I'm not. yes I am._

_by the way, it actually makes me really happy seeing that people are reading this. makes me feel like I'm not the only little loser on this planet that wastes time on weird stuff that isn't real. and I mean LOSER in a absolutely positive way, just as Glee tought us._

* * *

_**CHAPTER 14**_

The next day Naya woke up late.

A look to her phone told her that both Di and Heather had texted her earlier.

**We need to talk – Di**

And

**Hey Nay-Nay,**

**How u feelin today? Wanna hang out later? Love H**

She through her hands back over her eyes wanting to shut out the light shining in her face.

"I need to stop drinking."

The whole morning she was trying to keep herself busy. She cleaned half of her house and decided to go through her closet to throw old some old closes, constantly avoiding her phone before she finally couldn't find an excuse to ignore the texts anymore.

In the meantime she had received two more text from Dianna.

**Nay, look at your phone. - Di**

And

**Naya Rivera, stop ignoring me – NOW! – DIANNA FUCKING AGRON P.S. Hemo called, maybe you should text her or something she's kinda worried**

Naya rolled her eyes at Dianna's demanding tone and typed

**What the hell, what is that important? Sorry I had to sort out some stuff at home, didn't see your texts. What do u wanna talk about? Xoxo**

She knew this wasn't gonna satisfy Di as an answer but right now she was too exhausted and tired to actually care about pleasing her cast mate.

Now she looked at Heathers text again. She knew that Taylor was at Hemo's and she wasn't really in the mood to hang out with the two of them, making the situation even more awkward than it probably was already. She didn't even understand why Heather would want her to hang out with them in the first place. On top of that she still felt some anger remaining from last night although she wasn't sure where it came from.

After staring at her phone for a few minutes she slowly started typing an answer

**Not feeling too well today, was a bit much last night… maybe tomorrow?**

She tried to make it sound like there was no particular reason for her basically rejecting Heather. She didn't want her to worry since she didn't even know what was going on with her herself.

The answer came immediately.

**Please Nay. I really want to see your face!**

That was quite unusual for Heather. Right when Naya started wondering why Heather would want to see her so badly her phone buzzed again.

**Nice to hear from you too, thanks darling. Meet me at the coffee place in about an hour. Di**

"Fuck this." Naya sighed to herself before letting her head fall back on the back of the couch so she was staring to the roof.

One hour later Naya and Dianna were sitting in front of a small café sun warming their skin, both of them wearing huge sunglasses to hide their hung over faces from the sun that was shining way to bright and judging looks.

They had been chatting about random stuff for a few minutes when once again Naya's phone vibrated

**So happy that you're coming over later! You hungry? H**

Naya couldn't help but grin at Heathers cuteness. She had tried to back out of meeting Heather today, but since Heather had pleaded her and knew how to push all her buttons she just couldn't stay mad. She totally forgot about Dianna telling her a funny story about something that had happened with Lea last night.

When she refocused on the girl in front of her, the blonde girl was looking at her one eyebrow raised not talking anymore.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"That smile on your face…"

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Naya shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Dianna leaned forward in her chair, mustering Naya's face closely.

"I know that look you just had on your face. Who was that text from,Nay?"

"It was nothing really."

"That's the look Lea used to have on her face whenever she got a text from Cory back in season 1. It's the _oh my god I'm so head over heels _look. But this is the first time ever that I've seen it on your face."

She got silent as if she was waiting for Naya to answer, but she hadn't really asked a question so Naya didn't know how to respond. Also she could feel heat rising up her cheeks which was a weird reaction really, since she had only just gotten a text from Heather. _Nothing unusual about that_ she thought. The only unusual about this situation was the way her body reacted to it.

When Nay remained silent Di started talking again

"So?"

"What?"

"Who is it?"

Naya decided in the split of a second.

"Oh, just some guy I met a few weeks ago."

_What the fuck? _She heard a voice in her head. _Why did you just do that? Why did you lie instead of telling the truth? – Oh shut up._ She tried to silence the voice in her head. _Fuckin weirdo_ was the response she got.

Dianna's other eyebrow now joined the already raised one.

"Met where?"

"Oh… just ehm, when I went out clubbing with Hemo." Naya lied on.

_Oh my god seriously? Dumbest response ever. – SHUT UP!_ She wished the voices in her head would just stay silent for one second so she could come up with a more intelligent creative story. Her heart was beating incredibly fast and her cheeks felt like they were burning now.

Dianna's eyebrows now almost disappeared under her blonde hair. She looked kind of amused when she said

"Really? Tell me more, what's his name?"

"Steve."

"Steve?"

"Jepp."

Dianna now leaned back in her seat, a little grin playing around her lips.

"What does he do? How old is he?"

"What is this, a fucking interview?" the words came out more aggressive than Naya had planned them too.

"Wow, calm down, mama." Dianna chuckled at Naya's emotional outburst.

To keep her mouth busy Naya took a sip of the coffee in front of her.

"Soo, are you guys like 'dating'?" Dianna tried again.

"No. Yes. I don't know." Naya stuttered.

_What the hell are you talking about fuckin idiot? Stop lying. Just change the topic before you make it worse._

"Okay, so if you ever decide if you guys are dating or not, just let me know, maybe you can introduce me to him sometime." And with this being said Dianna finally let up, a knowing grin still displayed on her lips.

Naya decided to just ignore the last comment of her friend and tried to change the topic.

"So what are you up to later?"

"Ah, I don't really know yet, maybe hang out with Lea for a bit, she must be feeling like shit today, she still hasn't answered my calls, I might just drive over. What about you?"

"Heather invited me over…"

"Really? I thought Taylor's staying there at the moment?"

"So? It's not like we can't stand being in the same room or something."

"Well that sounded kinda different yesterday."

After one more hour of talking mostly about their friends and work both girls got up to get to their next destination.

Naya's thoughts were still focused on the weird part of the conversation they had had earlier about Hemo's/Steve's text. All of this was really confusing her, she wasn't sure why she had felt the need to lie about it. But the way Dianna had been so focused on the whole topic had caught her kind of off-guard.

Naya wasn't surprised to see Taylor's car standing in front of Heather's house when she pulled into the driveway.

For a second she thought about leaving again but she knew she would never be able to do that to her best friend.

With a heavy heart she got up and walked towards the front door.

As soon as she rang the bell the door opened, but it wasn't her best friend that was smiling at her. It was Taylor; he had a weird, forced grin on his face.

"Hey Naya, long time no see! How are you?" he said while offering her a hug. She halfheartedly stepped into his embrace and awkwardly patted his back.

"I'm good, how are you?" she could tell by the way he was fiddling with his fingers that he was kind of nervous.

"I'm good, thanks. It's good to see you guys again." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head before stepping aside to make room for Naya to come in.

"I think Heather is in her bedroom upstairs getting ready. Do you want a drink?"

"Can't say no to that."

The both walked into the kitchen. Without waiting for Taylor to give her the offered drink Naya went to one of the cupboards and got a wine-glass before she went to the small fridge where she knew the wines were stuffed in. She knew Hemo's house as good as her own and it only felt natural for her to act like she was living here.

Taylor sat down at the kitchen table.

"When I asked if you wanted a drink I was actually talking about something nonalcoholic, but I guess wine is just as good. I mean since we got something to celebrate."

Naya was just about to take the first sip of her awfully overfilled wineglass when she stopped in her motion and slowly turned around towards Taylor, looking at him confused.

"What are we celebrating?"

"The reunion! Me and Heather decided to try it again, did she not tell you?" He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Right in that moment Heather appeared in the door and looked at the two of them.

Naya's eyebrows raised and she stood still in shock for a second before she murmured "Well, to the happy couple…" before taking a giant gulp of the wine.

An hour later the three of them sat on Heather's couch. Well, Heather and Taylor sat on the couch while Naya had awkwardly positioned herself on the chair on the opposite side of the room, trying to get as far away from them as possible.

She had been pretty reserved ever since Taylor'd spilled the news and while he was oblivious about something being terrible off Heather every now and then shot her a look that seemed to be filled with a mixture of concern and apology but Naya didn't seem to notice.

It was mostly Taylor who was talking, trying to tell them about his oh so interesting life as a smalltown football coach. Naya was counting the minutes. She couldn't stand this. It made her sick being in a room with these two people that so obvious weren't meant to be with each other.

She was halfway through her third glass of wine and slowly she felt the alcohol doing it job, cause she felt less and less hung over and more tipsy.

After Nay's first glass Heather had joined in, which left Taylor as the only sober person in the room.

"…so what's the plan for tonight, are we going out?" he interrupted Naya's thoughts.

Naya grumbled something not understandable under her breath in response while Heather said "I thought, maybe we could go out to the club with the others." 'the others' were the cast members Naya figured.

"That sounds great!" Taylor said. Naya thought that was a weird response from the tall guy considering the fact that one of the main reasons why they had broken up in the first place had been Heather spending too much time going out with her friends. Maybe he had changed after all.

* * *

_WHAT A DICK!_

_can u believe that internet-friend? he comes back and claimes heather for himself again. does he not see that she's just not for him. she's a fuckin eagle, no damn dog._

_btw. I'm really starting to dislike the character of Brittany in the new Glee season, which is kinda sad since Brittany actually was the ONE AND ONLY REASON I started watching Glee in the first place. She used to fuckin fascinate me, and now just seeing her makes me wanna vomit in my mouth._

_Way too ruin a brilliant unique character RIB._

_it's funny how I used to dislike Santana in the beginning and now she is the only thing that makes me still watch glee every wednesday night..._

_Peace and Love and Losers and Heya my friend._

_But most of all Heya! :)_


End file.
